


Tirer sur sa laisse ?

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [29]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Angst, Book of Circus, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, M/M, Multi, Noah's circus arc, Phantomhive Family - Freeform, Slice of Life, Vignette, Wordcount: 100
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: En 100 mots ou presque, plusieurs générations de Phantomhive, leurs obligations familiales et les questions et actions qu'elles peuvent entrainer...





	1. Ciel, comte Phantomhive I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Les mots à la bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448766) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour les thème « Obéir » (Nuit de Juin 2018) et « Conscience» (Nuit d'Acril 2019).  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et certainement pas en une heure. Le défi a donc plutôt constitué à faire plus ou moins 100 mots par génération de Phantomhive.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Ciel, comte Phantomhive  
**

 

_Je prie pour que ces enfants soient rapidement de retour, sains et saufs, dans leur famille._

C'étaient les ordres de la Reine. Tuer tous ceux qui avaient enlevé ces enfants puis les ramener chez eux en parfaite santé… Les cœurs de ces enfants battaient peut-être encore mais rien ne pouvait vraiment les sauver maintenant. Il le savait bien. Il avait déjà vu ça. Il avait déjà…

_A l'aide ! Je vous en supplie. Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui !_

Plus de cage. Des ordres inutiles. Rien à sauver. Tout à détruire. Plus de sang. Seulement des cendres… Et lui, Ciel Phantomhive, comme seul survivant.

 


	2. Ciel, comte Phantomhive II

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Ciel, comte Phantomhive.  
**

 

C'était un piège évidemment mais Ciel savait se montrer beau joueur. Il avait désobéi aux ordres de la reine. Il devait donc en payer le prix. Il comptait accepter la punition avec grâce mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne résisterait pas à sa Majesté une dernière fois. Il savait déjà comment s'en sortir ou presque. Une chose était sûre cependant, il allait avoir besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Woodley ferait sans doute l'affaire. Il serait innocent du crime qui allait bientôt se produire évidemment mais ce n'était pas non plus un agneau que Ciel allait donner en pâture à la justice de la reine.


	3. Frances, marquise Midford

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Frances**

 

Mort. Tous. Chacun d'entre eux. Maîtres et domestiques. Morts ou disparus en vérité. Certaines tombes de leur cimetière étaient toujours vides.

Elle était seule…

La seule et la dernière des Phantomhive même si elle ne portait plus ce nom…

La seule à pouvoir assurer la relève…

Mais certaines des tombes qu'ils venaient de dresser dans leur cimetière étaient vides. Peut-être que…

Mais Frances savait où était son devoir. Si elle était réellement la dernière, la Reine voudrait certainement et très prochainement lui parler.

Les années d'évasion étaient sans doute terminées.

 


	4. Vincent, comte Phantomhive

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

_**Vincent, comte Phantomhive** _

 

Dino Pisani était sans doute parfois quelque peu incontrôlable mais c'était aussi, et surtout, un homme utile. C'était du moins ce que Vincent avait toujours pensé. Sa mort, après l'affaire Padovesi, posait donc plus de problème qu'elle n'en résolvait mais Vincent ne pouvait oublier que cette mort était aussi une démonstration de loyauté à son égard.

« Tanaka, je veux voir Stefano Lombardi. »

La loyauté était une chose admirable bien sûr et Vincent appréciait qu'on lui en fasse la démonstration de temps en temps mais en tuant Don Pisani, Stefano Lombardi avait surtout fait montre d'un peu trop de zèle. Il était donc devenu un problème. Le vieux don Armando Lombardi lui en voudrait peut-être mais Vincent était certain qu'il comprendrait sa position. Pour la paix des bas-fonds, un sacrifice était de temps en temps nécessaire.


	5. Claudia, comtesse Phantomhive

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Claudia, comtesse Phantomhive**

 

Cédric n'aimait pas parler des affaires que lui donnait la reine sauf quand...

« Tu l'as laissé s'échapper ! Cette folle a failli tuer Saunders et tu l'as laissé s'échapper ! »

Oui, elle avait laissé Elise Gray en liberté après qu'elle ait attaqué Ewan Saunders, un ami de son mari. Devait-elle lui révéler pour quelle raison ? Devait-elle lui dire ce que faisait son cher ami Saunders quand il quittait Londres pour son domaine dans le comté de Durham ?

Claudia garda le silence mais quelques temps plus tard, évidemment, Cédric apprit la vérité mais surtout, ce qu'elle en avait fait.

« Comment peux-tu faire chanter Saunders ! »

Cédric pensait-il vraiment qu'elle laissait dormir chaque secret qu'elle découvrait ? Ou était-ce parce que Saunders était un ami proche ?

« Si facilement, mon cher mari. »


	6. Virgil Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil (1828-1854) est l'un des cousins de Claudia et le frère cadet de son époux, Cédric.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Virgil**

 

Chacun de ses neveux frappait différemment à sa porte. Trois coups fermes pour Cédric. Tout le contraire de Charles qui ne frappait qu'une fois, comme si c'était un coup de clairon. Les coups de Virgil, eux, étaient discrets et toujours entre trois et six…

Virgil était venu le voir pour discuter de son avenir.

« Je veux intégrer l'armée de sa majesté.

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez réellement besoin de moi. »

Mais Virgil se trompait.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais je te demanderai certainement d'espionner tes officiers supérieurs à l'occasion. En seras-tu capable ? »

Virgil hésita.


	7. Valence, vicomte Rosell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valence (1800-1849) est le père de Claudia. En sa qualité d'héritier du comte Phantomhive, il porte avant la mort de son père le titre de vicomte Rosell.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

_**Valence, vicomte Rosell** _

 

Le directeur du Weston college ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire du jeune Valence Phantomhive. L'élève avait été si sage au cours de sa première année mais maintenant, plus le temps passait et plus les tours pendables et les Y s'accumulaient. La plupart des plaisanteries de l'élève était innofensive bien sûr. Certaines étaient même très drôles quand on y réfléchissait bien. Mais il y avait aussi les autres... Les tours plus dangereux pour les élèves et pour la vie tranquille de l'école. Evidemment, quand il était question de ces crimes-là, on ne pouvait jamais prouver la culpabilité de Valence Phantomhive. Mais le directeur du Weston college le convoquait tout de même pour lui parler.

« N'avez-vous donc aucun honneur ? » éclata-t-il un jour.

Valence sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que l'honneur quand le nom que l'on porte est Phantomhive ? »


	8. Valence, vicomte Rosell, et Frédéric Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valence (1800-1849) est le père de Claudia. Il a un frère, Frédéric (1801-1841) qui est le père de Virgil (chapitre 6)

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

  **Valence et Frédéric**

 

« Valence, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

Valence ignora son frère et raffermit sa prise sur le mur qu'il était en train d'escalader.

« Pourquoi désires-tu te rendre au thé de minuit de toute façon ?

-Parce que personne ne peut y aller à part les préfets et leurs fag ?

-Alors suis les règles et devient-le. »

Valence sauta par terre et soupira.

« Je suis sûr que père et tante Polly…

-Nous diraient qu'une règle ou un ordre stupide peut, et doit surtout être, ignoré, finit Valence à la place de son frère.

-Et si tu te fais prendre ?

-J'en assumerai les conséquences. »


	9. Charles, comte Phantomhive I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles (1761-1824) est le père de Valence et Frédéric et le fils de Venec Phantomhive. A la suite de la mort de son père, c'est sa tante Pénélope qui l'élève.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Charles**

 

Charles était allongé sur son lit, une lettre à la main, sa première mission officielle.

Il n'en voulait pas.

Quelqu'un entra sans frapper. Thomas certainement. Il n'y avait que son valet pour faire une chose pareille.

Il n'y avait aussi que son valet pour s'allonger à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était.

« Le roi m'a écrit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? »

Il aurait eu besoin de relire la lettre pour répondre. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Mais peut-être y avait-il un moyen d'échapper à tout ça…

« Thomas, je veux aller voir cette guerre qu'il y a dans nos colonies. »


	10. Charles, comte Phantomhive II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles (1761-1824) est le père de Valence et Frédéric et le fils de Venec Phantomhive. A la suite de la mort de son père, c'est sa tante Pénélope qui l'élève.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Charles, comte Phantomhive  
**

 

Il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans l'idéalisme et le désir de liberté de tous ces gens. Il y avait un feu en eux que Charles leur enviait souvent.

« Vous êtes un homme étrange, Charlie, lui dit-on un soir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Vous êtes ici, avec nous. Vous applaudissez. Vous débattez. Mais en même temps... »

Mais en même temps, c'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là avec eux. Comme s'il échappait à cette fièvre de liberté qui s'était emparé d'eux. Comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de cette communion de cœur et d'esprit qu'ils partageaient. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment l'un d'eux. Comme s'il était un étranger. Comme s'il était autre chose. Personne ne savait exactement quoi. Pas même Charles.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que c'était si facile pour lui de les trahir ?

Il soupira.


	11. Pénélope, comtesse d'Arran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pénélope Butler, née Phantomhive (1743-1816) est l'une des filles de Caleb Phantomhive et l'une des soeurs de Venec. A la mort de son frère en 1763, elle élève son neveu, Charles, et devient officiellement chien de garde.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

OS lié : _Pense à l'Angleterre_

 

* * *

**Pénélope, comtesse d'Arran**

 

Polly lisait et relisait la lettre de Sixtine. C'était son rapport sur l'affaire Vernon. Clair. Concis. Sans fioriture. Mais Polly connaissait sa sœur. Elle savait lire entre les lignes. Un Phantomhive était en train d'essayer de faire sa vie loin de leur domaine.

Loin de leurs affaires ?

Polly soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle réfléchit pendant un long moment. Sa décision prise, elle prit sa plume pour écrire à Sixtine. Elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait rester avec Hélène Vernon aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait.

Sa lettre terminée, Polly recommença à réfléchir. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre les raisons de sa sœur mais elle avait bien travaillé. Polly pouvait bien lui laisser cette récompense. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que Sixtine ne vivait plus à Phantomhive que Polly avait perdu un de ses pions.


	12. Pénélope, comtesse d'Arran, et Elisabeth Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pénélope Butler, née Phantomhive (1743-1816), et Elisabeth (1745-1770) sont les filles du comte Caleb Phantomhive. Pénélope devient officiellement chien de garde en 1763 à la suite de la mort de son frère, Venec.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

OS lié : [Celles qui restent ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691164)

 

* * *

**Pénélope et Elisabeth**

 

Il était tard et Pénélope était en train de travailler. Encore. Toujours. Sans doute trop. Mais, il y avait tellement de choses à faire. Elle pouvait bien veiller encore un peu.

Elle ferma pourtant les yeux pendant un court instant.

La porte de son bureau claqua. Elle se réveilla. Deux mains se posèrent avec fracas sur son bureau. Elle sursauta.

« Tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche si tu continues comme ça.

-J'ai du travail, Lisa.

-Venec…

-Venec est mort. Il n'y a plus que moi. »

Elisabeth se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors, entraîne-moi. »


	13. Venec, comte Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venec Phantomhive (1741 - 1763) est le frère de Pénélope. Il meurt de la variole en 1763 (ainsi que son épouse Grace). Il laisse derrière lui un fils, Charles, qui sera élevé par sa soeur.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Venec, comte Phantomhive**

 

Venec et son épouse entrèrent brusquement dans la chambre de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Venec avait une longue aiguille et une paire de boucles d'oreille, des perles bleues, à la main.

George et Grâce avaient échangé un regard puis ils s'étaient approchés de Polly. Ils l'avaient vite obligée à s'assoir sur le lit. Polly chercha à se débattre mais elle se calma quand Venec lui montra les perles bleues.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » lui dit-elle.

Bien sûr que si. Ces perles bleues n'étaient pas celles de leur père. C'était une autre paire qu'il avait trouvé dans ses affaires. A un moment ou à un autre, quelqu'un avait pensé que deux chiens de garde pouvaient bien coexister.

« Je ne veux pas faire ça tout seul, Polly. » lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment.

« Lâchez-moi. » ordonna Polly.

Elle lui présenta l'une de ses oreilles. Venec sourit.


	14. Caleb, comte Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Phantomhive (1719-1761) est le père de Venec, Pénélope, Elisabeth et Sixtine. Il est chien de garde du roi George II.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Caleb, comte Phantomhive**

 

« Je n'ai, hélas, pas été capable de trouver la moindre preuve contre le chevalier Nathaniel Ford, votre Majesté. » rapporta Caleb Phantomhive en s'inclinant profondément.

Au début, George II garda le silence. Quelques instants plus tard, il se saisit d'un encrier et le lança. Il manqua de peu le comte Phantomhive. L'encrier éclata contre le mur. Caleb Phantomhive s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir failli à mon devoir, votre Majesté. »

Le regard du roi se posa aussitôt sur son bureau à la recherche d'un nouvel objet à lancer sur son chien de garde. Il ne le manquerait certainement pas cette fois.

« Me croyez-vous stupide, Phantomhive ? » cria-t-il alors qu'il cherchait toujours quelque chose à lui lancer.

Il trouva. Lança. Caleb Phantomhive ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Du sang coula. Le roi ordonna au comte Phantomhive de disparaître immédiatement. Caleb Phantomhive s'inclina, le remercia et s'en alla.


	15. Caleb, Venec et Philippa Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venec (1719-1736) et Philipa (1721-1736) sont le frère et la soeur de Caleb Phantomhive (1719-1761) (voir chapitre précédent). Ce sont les trois enfants de Vance Phantomhive.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Caleb, Venec et Philippa**

 

Caleb et Venec trouvèrent leur petite sœur, Philippa dans un coin bien caché des jardins du Domaine. Elle était assise par terre. Il y avait des tâches d'herbe et de terre sur sa robe. Mère n'allait pas être contente.

Philippa pleurait. Ses frères se précipitèrent vers elle en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas d'une même voix. Elle leur tendit une feuille qu'elle avait à la main. Un ordre de père pour l'un de ses agents et cet agent était leur tante.

« Vous ne m'obligerez jamais à faire quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.


	16. Vance, comte Phantomhive, et Nicholas Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vance Phantomhive (1698-1744) est le père de Caleb (1719-1761), Venec (1719-1736) et Philipa (1721-1736). Il a un petit frère, Nicholas (1701-?).

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Vance et Nicholas**

 

Vance était à son bureau. Debout devant la fenêtre, il observait ce qui se passait dehors. Caleb et Venec étaient en train de suivre Violette. Ils devaient passer la journée avec elle dans les jardins et les serres du Domaine.

Quelqu'un entra.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir. »

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas un au revoir mais un adieu, que son frère Nicholas les quittait pour ne plus jamais revenir parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ce que faisait leur famille. Vance garda le dos tourné. Il ne répondit pas. Nicholas soupira et s'en alla.


	17. Vance, comte Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vance (1698-1744) et Violette (1703-1778) Phantomhive sont les parents de Caleb (1719-1761), Venec (1719-1736) et Philipa (1721-1736).

****[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Vance, comte Phantomhive**

 

Vance aimait voir sa femme en habits d'homme. Ce n'était pas exactement un secret. Violette était délicieuse quand elle portait les habits de son sexe mais quand elle quittait robe et jupon pour la chemise et le pantalon, quelque chose en elle changeait et elle était alors majestueuse.

Mais ce soir, même la vue de son épouse en habits d'homme ne pouvait détourner Vance de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. Il aurait préféré prendre sa place mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il n'était pas au goût d'Amélie Hollow. Sa femme en revanche...

« Je ne vous oblige à rien, Violette. » répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Violette leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vance...

-Oui.

-C'est mon choix. »

C'était ce qu'elle disait maintenant mais il se souvenait d'un temps où il avait cru lui aussi que c'était son choix. C'était une chose dont il n'était plus aussi certain maintenant.


	18. Lucius, comte Phantomhive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Phantomhive (1679 - 1714) est le père de Vance et Nicholas.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

OS lié : [Les mots à la bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448766)

 

* * *

**Lucius, comte Phantomhive**

 

Son fils venait de le quitter après lui avoir raconté d'un ton calme, trop calme, ce qu'il avait entendu dans la maison de Lord Pearce. Cette mission avait été un succès mais elle avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche de Lucius. C'était ce goût qu'il essayait maintenant de rincer à grand renfort de mauvais vin sans rencontrer le moindre succès.

« Papa... »

Lucius crut qu'il était en train de rêver pendant un instant mais non, Nicholas était bien là, sur ses genoux, en train de se coller contre lui.

Il devait avoir trop bu...

« Papa... »

Lucius se mit à serrer Nicholas dans ses bras. Il venait de sacrifier Vance au chien de garde mais peut-être pouvait-il sauver ce fils-là ?


	19. Anne, comtesse Phantomhive I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Phantomhive, née Travers (1649 - 1716) est la mère de Lucius.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

OS lié : [La jeune fille, l'épouse et la mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371970/chapters/40881977)

 

* * *

  **Anne, comtesse Phantomhive**

 

« Je veux voir mon fils. »

Anne l'exigeait et cette fois, elle ne laisserait pas son frère la manipuler pour qu'elle abandonne cette idée.

« Anne, vous savez bien que Lucius... »

Elle décida de couper la parole à son frère.

« Rockingham. »

Lawrence se tut et réfléchit pendant un instant.

« Êtes-vous en train de me faire chanter ? »

Si cela lui permettait de revoir Lucius, oui, Anne le ferait.


	20. Clemens, comte Phantomhive I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clemens est le fils d'Anne Phantomhive et le frère de Lucius. Il succède à son père en tant que chien de garde à la suite de la mort de ce dernier en 1688.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Clemens, comte Phantomhive**

 

Le père de Clemens était mort. Du poison. Les suspects étaient nombreux. Son père était le chien de garde du roi. Il avait un nombre certain d'ennemis. Rare pourtant était ceux qui auraient pu avoir accès à leur propriété. Clemens était donc sûr que ce n'était pas là qu'il devait chercher le meurtrier de son père.

Alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir à toute cette affaire, une idée terrible avait soudain surgi dans son esprit. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait eu les moyens et l'occasion d'empoisonner son père. Un mobile, cependant, lui manquait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait essayé d'oublier cette idée mais cette hypothèse, et les questions qu'elle entrainait, finissaient toujours par lui revenir à l'esprit.

Si sa mère était la meurtrière, pourquoi aurait-elle faite une chose pareille ?

Si sa mère avait vraiment empoisonné son père, que devait-il faire ?


	21. Clemens, comte Phantomhive II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Note sur Clemens Phantomhive (1668-1690).  
> Clemens est le fils ainé de Valentin et Anne Phantomhive (et le frère de Lucius). Il succède à son père en tant que chien de garde à la suite de la mort de ce dernier en 1688.
> 
> 2 - Un peu d'histoire...
> 
> Jacques II devient roi d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande en 1685, à la suite de la mort de son frère Charles II. Il est catholique mais ses filles, et héritières, Marie (qui épouse Guillaume III d'Orange) et Anne ont été élevées dans la foi protestante. Malgré cette tare catholique (C'est une blague, me tapez pas), son accession au trône connaît peu d'opposition mais évidemment, au fil du temps, tout ceci se dégrade et la naissance d'un fils qui sera évidemment élevée dans la foi catholique inquiète un certain nombre de nobles anglais.
> 
> En 1688, un groupe de sept noble anglais invite Guillaume III (époux de Marie, gendre et neveu de Jacques II) à débarquer en Angleterre avec une armée, ce qui finit par se produire au cours de l'année. Jacques II essaie de fuir et finit par se réfugier en France.
> 
> Au début de l'année 1689, le parlement anglais juge que Jacques II en ayant tenté de fuir, a abdiqué et a donc laissé vacant le trône. La couronne revient à Guillaume III d'Orange et à Marie (et non pas au fils de Jacques II, catholique…). Bref, c'est le bordel et on aura certainement l'occasion de reparler de tout ça dans d'autres OS.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

  **Clemens**

 

Clemens n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de choses étaient en train de s'agiter dans son esprit pour ça. Père était mort. Mère s'inquiétait… Parce que Lucius était si jeune. Parce que Clemens avait pris la suite de son père. Parce qu'il devait choisir. Se mettre au service de ce nouveau roi et de sa reine ou soutenir l'ancien qui était en exil...

« Tu ne dors pas ? » murmura Alice.

Bien sûr qu'il ne dormait pas. Il devait faire un choix.

« S'il ne dort pas… » dit Nate.

Alice et Nate bougèrent. En fait, pour le moment, Clemens pouvait bien oublier ses rois.


	22. Anne, comtesse Phantomhive II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Anne Phantomhivé, née Travers (1650-1716) est la mère de Clemens et Lucius. Elle épouse Valentin Phantomhive (1646-1688) en 1667.
> 
> 2- Une petite note historique sur Jacques II et Guillaume III (la même qu'au chapitre précédent en fait...)
> 
> Jacques II devient roi d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande en 1685, à la suite de la mort de son frère Charles II. Il est catholique mais ses filles, et héritières, Marie (qui épouse Guillaume III d'Orange) et Anne ont été élevées dans la foi protestante. Malgré cette tare catholique (C'est une blague, me tapez pas), son accession au trône connaît peu d'opposition mais évidemment, au fil du temps, tout ceci se dégrade et la naissance d'un fils qui sera évidemment élevée dans la foi catholique inquiète un certain nombre de nobles anglais.
> 
> En 1688, un groupe de sept noble anglais invite Guillaume III (époux de Marie, gendre et neveu de Jacques II) à débarquer en Angleterre avec une armée, ce qui finit par se produire au cours de l'année. Jacques II essaie de fuir et finit par se réfugier en France.
> 
> Au début de l'année 1689, le parlement anglais juge que Jacques II en ayant tenté de fuir, a abdiqué et a donc laissé vacant le trône. La couronne revient à Guillaume III d'Orange et à Marie (et non pas au fils de Jacques II, catholique…). Bref, c'est le bordel et on aura certainement l'occasion de reparler de tout ça dans d'autres OS.

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Anne**

 

Comment Valentin pouvait-il continuer de suivre ce roi, catholique et beaucoup trop proche de la France, alors que leurs amis et leur famille ne cachaient guère leur soutien à son neveu Guillaume et à sa fille, Marie ? C'était un mystère. Un mystère qui leur serait fatal si Anne n'agissait pas.

« Anne ?

-J'ai pensé qu'un peu de thé vous serait salutaire. »

Son mari se redressa tandis qu'elle posait la tasse sur son bureau. Il sourit.

« J'aurais bientôt obtenu tous les noms des traitres. » lui annonça-t-il en commençant à boire la boisson qu'elle venait d'apporter.

Intérieurement, Anne lui demanda de lui pardonner. 


	23. Valentin, comte Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentin Phantomhive (1646-1688) est l'époux d'Anne et le bordel associé à la succession de Charles II est toujours valable et nécessaire pour comprendre ce drabble... (voir drabble précédents)

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Valentin, comte Phantomhive**

 

Valentin avait un choix à faire. Celui d'un souverain. Jacques ou Marie et Guillaume. Le père ou la fille et son mari. Celui d'une famille aussi. Phantomhive ou Travers. Epona ou Anne. Sa soeur ou sa femme. Celui d'une religion enfin, une religion dont le Dieu était pourtant le même et qui le condamnerait certainement à l'Enfer une fois que Valentin aurait quitté cette terre.

Valentin ne savait pas qui choisir mais c'était pourtant une chose qu'il devait rapidement faire. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas de lui-même, quelqu'un le ferait certainement pour lui.


	24. Vaughan Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Vaughan Phantomhive (1612 - 1668) est le père de Valentin Phantomhive (1646-1688). Il devient chien de garde lors de la Restauration anglaise.
> 
> 2- La Restauration anglaise (English Restoration, ou parfois simplement Restoration en anglais) est un épisode de l’histoire de l'Angleterre qui débute en 1660 lorsque la monarchie fut restaurée sous le règne de Charles II d'Angleterre, après la première révolution anglaise et l'interrègne anglais et s'achève en 1688 avec la Glorieuse Révolution. Le terme de Restauration peut désigner les événements ayant mené au retour du roi, mais aussi la période couvrant les règnes de Charles II et Jacques II. (source wikipedia)

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

**Vaughan Phantomhive**

 

« Vous m'avez toujours protégé Phantomhive. Je vous choisis donc comme chien de garde ! »

Vaughan pensa pendant un court instant à protester. Son frère était mort, c'était vrai, mais Cuthbert avait un fils. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que Victor avait disparu et que personne ne savait si son neveu était vivant ou mort. De plus, le roi ne venait-il pas de faire son choix ? Vaughan ne pouvait décemment pas aller à l'encontre du bon plaisir d'un roi...


	25. Cuthbert, comte Phantomhive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Cuthbert Phantomhive (1602 - 1651) est le frère de Vaughan. Il est chien de garde pendant la période de la Grande Rebellion.
> 
> 2 - La première révolution anglaise (appelée English Civil War par les historiens britanniques) est également appelée Grande Rébellion. Les évènements de 1642 à 16511 sont consécutifs de la prise de pouvoir des Stuart sur le royaume d'Angleterre et du règne de Charles Ier. Cette révolution se termine par le jugement puis l'exécution du roi Charles Ier le 30 janvier 1649 à Whitehall près de Westminster; la monarchie est abolie et une république, appelée Commonwealth d'Angleterre est instaurée avec Oliver Cromwell à sa tête (source wikipedia)

[Arbre généalogique des Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441/chapters/39813375)

 

* * *

 

**Cuthbert, comte Phantomhive**

 

Il arrivait parfois qu'un Phantomhive se retrouve en cellule.

Il arrivait parfois que le chien de garde ne soit pas assez vif et intelligent et qu'on l'attrape.

Il arrivait parfois qu'un Roi tombe et que son chien finisse par le suivre dans sa chute.

Cuthbert avait lutté aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait mais il avait tout de même fini en cellule. Il se demandait maintenant si son chemin finirait aussi abruptement que celui de son roi. Lui couperait-on la tête à lui aussi ? Il le méritait après tout. N'avait-il pas comploté la mort du Lord Protecteur Olivier Cromwell ?

L'heure de Cuthbert était sans doute arrivée mais il ne sombrait pourtant pas dans le désespoir. Son roi était mort mais il avait eu un fils que ses fidèles avaient couronné. Le Chien de garde allait mourir mais il avait lui aussi un fils pour lui succéder.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dona nobis pacem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
